element_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Abilities
Air Aerokinesis -manipulate the air, wind, and gas. Aeroportation - teleport using air/wind currents. Air Mimicry - transform into a cloud of gas, fog, or mist. Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place. Lung Adaptation - breath anywhere Wind Generation - create blasts of air. Divine Winds Manipulation - create and control heavenly winds. Dark Wind Manipulation - create and control eerie winds. Earth Geokinesis - control, manipulate, and reshape the earth at will. Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. Dehydration - absorb/repel all water. Ferrokinesis... manipulate metal at will. Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter. Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes. Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. Granulation... can turn things into sand. Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt. Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass. Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles. Naturakinesis - manipulate and control the powerful forces of nature itself. Plassikinesis - manipulate and control all forms of plastic. Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand. Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will. Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. Sacred Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate, control, reshape divine earth minerals. Black Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control tainted and evil earth minerals. Fire Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate fire, flame and heat. Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. Fire Breathing - breathe out flames. Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. Hell-Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of hell. Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven. Inflammation - burn things. Melting - heat molecules to melt things. Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. Pyrotechnics - create fireworks. Self-Detonation - explode self and reform. Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat. Water Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living. Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater. Atmoskinesis- control and manipulate the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. Dehydration - absorb water. Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. Water Mimicry - turn into liquid water. Holy Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control graceful waters. Dark Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control evil and dangerous waters. Darkness Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows. Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow. Light Absorption - block out light in an area. Night Vision - see in the dark. Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness. Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows. Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow. Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. Electricity/Lightning Quintessence Force -Can generate whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy. Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts. Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off. Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity. Electric Mimicry -transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure elcetrical energy Electrical Transportation - teleport with lightning. Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest lightning. Black Lightning Manipulation - create and control the darkest lightning. Energy Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy﻿. Energy Blasts - create blasts of energy. Energy Emission - release energy. Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of electrical and life energy. Mana Manipulation Chi Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Energy Manipulation Ice Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice. Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures. Frigokinesis - control snow either as precipitation or already on the ground. Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. Ice Generation- create ice whereever neccasary Light Dark Light Manipulation - create the darkest light in existence. Holy Light Manipulation - create sacred light from the divine. Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light. Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons. Invisibility - be unseen. Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers. Light Absorption -absorb the light around you. Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark. Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light. Photoportation - Teleport by using photons. Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible. Evil Banish - Rid and banish all spirits of evil and black magic. Light Manipulation Plant Chlorokinesis - generate and control plants. Bibliokinesis - create and manipulate books Dendrokinesis - manipulate wood Ecological Empathy - feel state of nature. Plant Empathy - sense the feelings of plants. Florakinesis - create and manipulate flowers Mycokinesis - createand manipulate fungi Nature Enhancement - heal nature﻿ Papyrokinesis - create and manipulate paper Plant Growth - accelerate plant growth Poison Toxikinesis - manipulate poison. Acid Secretion - create acids. Acidic Blood - has toxic blood. Poison Generation - create poison. Poison Removal - removes all traces of poison, venom, acid, and toxin from an organism. Weather Atmokinesis - manipulate the various aspects of the weather by using water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. Atmokinetic Resistance - immunity to all weather-based abilities and effects. Atmokinetic Sensing - sense the future weather patterns.